


Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund

by TLen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tag am Strand bringt einiges ans Licht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund

**Author's Note:**

> Hinweis: spielt kurz vor Weihnachten 2013
> 
> Feedback: hier oder an tlen11@freenet.de
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net   
> Fanfiction in German and English: Adelheid und ihre Mörder, Beauty and the Beast, Boston Legal, CSI, Forever Knight, Karl May, Kung Fu, House, MD, Inspector Jury, Magnum, M*A*S*H, Merlin, Mit Herz und Handschellen, Sherlock Holmes, SK Kölsch, Star Trek (all series), The A-Team, The Persuaders, Torchwood; (T)Raumschiff and much more.  
> K/S-Art, German Zines, Links and more.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Dannys Gesicht während er die Szene am Strand beobachtete. Grace juchzte laut auf, als Steve sie herumwirbelte und sich dann mit ihr in den weichen Sand fallen ließ. Seine Tochter hatte sichtlich Spaß an der wilden Toberei. Rachel hatte ihm einen unverhofften Vater-Tochter-Sonntag beschert, als sie am Morgen anrief und fragte, ob Grace zu ihm kommen könnte, da seine Ex-Frau noch einige Weihnachtsbesorgungen machen wollte. Natürlich hatte er sofort zugestimmt - nicht, dass er irgendwelche Pläne für den Tag gehabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er wieder Stunden damit verbringen müssen, Steve beim Angeln zuzusehen. Oder McGarrett wäre mit dem Vorschlag für irgendeine garantiert ungesunde Aktivität angekommen. Wie immer seit er bei ihm wohnte, weil sich auf diesem verdammten Sandhügel einfach kein bezahlbarer Wohnraum in leidlicher Nähe zu Arbeit und Tochter finden ließ. 

Er war zunächst nicht begeistert gewesen, dass sich Steve ihnen anschloss, aber Grace hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihr „Onkel Steve“ mitkäme. Und eines musste er diesem Brummbären lassen: Er konnte wirklich gut mit Kindern, zumindest mit seiner Tochter, umgehen. Grace hing sichtlich an ihm. Und so war der Tag am Strand – auch nicht unbedingt Dannys Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber der Wunsch seiner Tochter – ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Er hatte sich sogar von Grace und Steve zu einer kleinen Surflektion überreden lassen und war – Wunder, oh Wunder – etwa eine halbe Sekunde auf dem Brett stehen geblieben.

Etwas Kaltes, Nasses, das auf seinen Oberschenkel tropfte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er die drei Becher Shave Ice, die er geholt hatte, besser abliefern sollte, bevor sich der Inhalt in der Sonne in seinen ursprünglichen Aggregatzustand zurück verwandelte. Wie konnte es nur drei Tage vor Weihnachten so warm sein? Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen. Zu Weihnachten gehörten Kälte und Schnee – Basta!

„Ihre Bestellung, Madam, Sir“, sagte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, als er zu seiner Tochter und seinem Boss trat. „Kokos-Banane für die Dame und Root Beer (Wer bitte kam auf solche Geschmacksrichtungen für Eis? Er selbst hatte sich für Erdbeere entschieden, da wusste er wenigstens, was er hatte? Aber bei McGarrett wunderte ihn schon lange nichts mehr.) für den Herrn.“ 

„Super, Danno!“, Grace setzte sich mit einem Ausruf auf und stürzte sich sofort auf ihren Eisbecher. „Mahalo, Danno“, sagte Steve, als er sein Eis entgegennahm. Danny verdrehte gequält die Augen.

Einen Moment lang löffelten sie ihre kühle Erfrischung – Danny musste zugeben, sie wirkte wirklich – schweigend, dann blickte Grace von einem der Männer zum anderen. „Danno, wenn ihr heiratet, darf ich dann euer Blumenmädchen sein?“

„Was?“ Danny verstand definitiv nicht, worauf seine Tochter eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Wer heiratet?“

„Na du und Onkel Steve. Ihr dürft doch jetzt heiraten. Tommys Moms haben auch schon geheiratet?“

„Wer ist Tommy?“, fragte er in Ermangelung einer intelligenteren Antwort. Wie zum Geier kam seine Tochter auf die Idee, er und Steve wären ein Paar? Er blickte zu Steve, doch dieser löffelte angelegentlich sein Eis und schien ihre Konversation nicht weiter zu beachten, obwohl ein verdächtiges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. 

„Ein Junge aus meiner Klasse“, antwortete Grace. „Mama sagt auch, ihr solltet heiraten und sie ist froh, dass du so einen tollen Partner gefunden hast.“

„Monkey, Steve ist beruflich mein Partner. Du hast da was missverstanden“, erwiderte Danny.

„Aber ihr wohnt doch auch zusammen“, beharrte Grace.

„Weil es auf diesem verdammten Sandberg keinen bezahlbaren Wohnraum gibt“, knurrte Danny.

„Mom sagt, es ist absolut okay, wenn zwei Männer sich lieben oder zwei Frauen, wie Tommys Moms“, sagte Grace. „Und ich wäre wirklich gern euer Blumenmädchen.“

Danny seufzte. Was hatte Rachel ihr da bloß für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? „Das stimmt ja auch, Monkey“, erwiderte er. „Ich meine, dass es absolut in Ordnung ist, wenn zwei Frauen sich lieb haben oder zwei Männer. Aber deshalb sind Steve und ich noch lange kein Paar.“ Er blickte McGarrett an, der mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, vorzugeben, sich nur für sein Eis zu interessieren und die Diskussion zwischen Vater und Tochter mit einem Lächeln verfolgte. „Sag du doch auch mal was!“

„Sie hat Recht“, erwiderte Steve. „Seit dem 2. Dezember dürfen gleichgeschlechtliche Paare auf Hawaii heiraten. Und Hawaii ist eine Vulkan- und keine Sandinsel.“

Danny stöhnte. „Das doch nicht. Du sollst…“ Er wurde vom lautem Glockenklang und Grace‘ Ruf „Der Weihnachtsmann!“ unterbrochen. Und in der Tat, in einem Auslagerkanu, das von vier kräftigen, jungen Burschen mit nacktem Oberkörper gesteuert wurde, näherte sich eine Gestalt im roten Mantel dem Ufer. 

„Das gibt’s nicht“, murmelte Danny ob des unerwarteten Anblicks. Ein Weihnachtsmann in voller Montur auf dem Pazifik. Also echt! Er kniff die Augen zusammen. War das Kamakona unter dem weißen Bart?

„Eine Aktion der hiesigen Hotels. Sie verteilen Geschenke an die Strandbesucher. “, erklärte Steve. „Deshalb habe ich diesen Strandabschnitt ausgewählt. Ich dachte, Grace wird es gefallen.“

Das Mädchen war in der Zwischenzeit aufgesprungen und beobachtete, wie das Kanu etwa 100 Meter von ihnen entfernt ans Ufer gezogen wurde. „Darf ich hin?“, rief sie. „Bitte, Danno!“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er. Grace stürmte davon und der Gedanke an eine Hochzeit war vergessen. Vorerst.

///

Doch leider nicht für immer. „Wollt ihr wirklich nicht heiraten?“, fragte Grace, nachdem sie sich mit einer Umarmung von Steve verabschiedet hatte. Sie parkten vor Rachels Haus, aus dem Dannys Exfrau gerade heraus trat.

„Wer heiratet?“, fragte sie, als Danny und Grace auf sie zu traten.

„Niemand“, erwiderte Danny. 

„Ich wäre so gern euer Blumenmädchen“, sagte Grace. 

Rachel blickte zu Steve, der an seinem Auto, natürlich hatte er darauf bestanden, den ganzen Tag zu fahren, lehnte und ihr zuwinkte. „Ich dachte auch, ihr macht es jetzt offiziell“, sagte sie.

„Rachel, Steve und ich werden garantiert nicht heiraten“, Danny klang sichtlich genervt.

„Warum nicht?“, wunderte sie sich. „So viele Leute haben für Gleichberechtigung gekämpft. Ich finde, wenn man endlich das Recht hat, sollte man es auch ausnutzen. Ist doch auch sicherer bei eurem Job. Wie schnell kann einer von euch im Krankenhaus landen und dann darf der andere womöglich nicht mal zu ihm. Und ihr spart Steuern.“ 

„Rachel!“ Ehe Danny etwas erwidern konnte, erschien Stan in der Haustür. „Ich glaube, da brennt was in der Küche an“, rief er.

Sie seufzte und drückte Danny einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Meinen Segen habt ihr.“ Dann trat sie zu Steve, der mittlerweile wieder auf dem Fahrersitz saß. „Sag diesem Heiratsmuffel, er soll endlich Ja sagen. Nur weil es bei uns nicht funktioniert hat, muss es bei euch nicht auch schief gehen. Und wenn du ein Baby willst, über eine Eizellenspende würde ich mit mir reden lassen, dann wäre es mit Grace verwandt. Nur eine Leihmutter müsst ihr euch anderweitig suchen.“ 

Ehe einer der beiden Männer noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie Grace, die ihnen zuwinkte, an die Hand genommen und verschwand Richtung Haus.

Danny ließ sich stöhnend auf dem Beifahrersitz fallen. „Ich fass es nicht!“

Steve grinste. „Sei doch froh. Nicht viele Frauen wären so verständnisvoll, wenn ihr Ex-Mann mit einem neuen, noch dazu männlichen, Partner ankäme und bieten gar noch ihre Hilfe an.“ Er gab Gas und Danny fluchte, weil er, noch nicht angeschnallt, rüde in den Sitz zurück gedrückt wurde. 

„Eine Eizelle, sie spinnt doch“, knurrte er.

„Wieso?“, wunderte sich Steve. „Ich finde es nett von ihr und Grace hätte dann einen Halbbruder oder -schwester. Aber keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, mich in nächster Zeit fortzupflanzen.“

„Du hättest ruhig auch mal was sagen können. Dass die ganze Idee, wir seien ein Paar, absoluter Blödsinn ist, weil du heterosexuell bist“, maulte er. „Aber der werte Herr amüsiert sich ja offensichtlich herrlich auf meine Kosten.“

„Ich wollte Rachel und Grace nicht anlügen“, sagte Steve ruhig und bog auf die Hauptstraße ein. 

„Was?“, fragte Danny, der nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag auf dem Schlauch stand.

„Ich bin schwul.“ Steve blickte kurz zu Danny, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Und wartete – auf Dannys Temperamentsausbruch, der unweigerlich kommen musste. Er hätte darauf schwören können, dass Danny das Ganze zunächst als Scherz abtun würde. Oder ihn anschreien würde, warum er es ihm nicht früher gesagt hatte. Er hatte ja schon länger überlegt, es Danny zu sagen. Aber irgendwie ergab sich nie die passende Gelegenheit. Dies war vielleicht auch nicht gerade die optimalste Situation gewesen. Doch nun war die Katze aus dem Sack. 

Aber seltsamerweise blieb es neben ihm ruhig. Ein paar weitere Seitenblicke zeigten ihm, dass Danny geradeaus starrte. So blieb es, bis sie Steves Haus erreichten.

///

Steve trat mit zwei Bierflaschen in der Hand auf die Terrasse. Danny saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, auf den er kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wie ein nasser Sack geplumpst war. Schweigend und geradeaus starrend. 

„Hör zu“, sagte er. „Ich verstehe, wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon längst sagen sollen. Und es hat auch nichts mit mangelndem Vertrauen in dich zu tun. Es ist nur so…“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich musste so lange schweigen, manchmal denke ich, ich verdränge es noch immer vor mir selbst, wer ich wirklich bin. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe kein Problem damit, nicht mehr. Ich hänge es nur nicht gern an die große Glocke, aber ich mag auch nicht mehr lügen.“

Schweigen. Und Geradeausstarren.

„Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dann sag es bitte, Danny. Ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Weg, dass es unsere Zusammenarbeit nicht beeinträchtigt. Und wenn du Angst hast, ich fall über dich her, dann schließ halt nachts die Tür ab. Und im Bad.“

Noch immer Schweigen.

„Himmel Danny, sag irgendwas! Schrei mich an, schimpf mit mir, aber bitte sprich mit mir!“ Steve fühlte sich mittlerweile echt verzweifelt. „Ich sag Grace und Rachel bei nächster Gelegenheit auch, dass da zwischen uns nichts ist. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wie Rachel auf die Idee kommt. Sie von allen Menschen müsste doch am besten wissen, dass du hetero bist.“

Endlich wandte Danny sich ihm zu. „Ich…“ In Ermangelung der richtigen Worte, stand er auf und küsste Steve. Der trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Danny?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Auch wenn sie sehr willkommen war. 

„Rachel weiß, dass ich vor ihr… ich war eine ganze Weile mit jemand zusammen… Peter.“

„Du bist bi?“, fragte Steve. Yup, damit hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Taten sich da etwa unverhoffte Perspektiven auf?

Danny nickte. „Und ich… Himmel, du bist verdammt sexy, Steve McGarrett. Ich habe die ganze Zeit, die wir uns kennen und erst recht seit wir zusammenwohnen … wenn ich geahnt hätte… aber wer denkt denn, dass du…“ er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Danny Williams um die richtigen Worte verlegen war, aber manchmal schon.

Steve verstand auch so und überbrückte mit einem raschen Schritt die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Dann zog er Danny in seine Arme und küsste ihn. „Wenn es nach mir geht“, sagte er, „Kann Grace schon morgen Blumenmädchen spielen.“

Der leidenschaftliche Kuss, mit dem Danny ihm antwortete, sah definitiv nicht nach Widerspruch aus. 

Ende


End file.
